La exclamación de Athena
by FY lml
Summary: Shaka de Virgo tiene el deber de proteger la casa que custodia e impedir el paso de los enemigos que amenacen a la diosa Athena, pero en esta oportunidad sus enemigos son tres caballeros dorados que han traicionado a Athena y se han aliado a Hades. Shaka sabe que esta en desventaja y que la solución mas sensata es la muerte... ¿Como fueron sus últimos instantes de vida?


**La exclamación de Athena**

El caballero divino que mora en la sexta casa del santuario de Athena ha decidido la muerte. La batalla contra los tres caballeros dorados que juraron lealtad al dios Hades es inminente si desea proteger la vida de su querida diosa. Después de todo, estar al cuidado y proteger la casa de Virgo ha sido el juramento mas solemne que este individuo hizo a lo largo de su vida.

Los poderes del caballero de Virgo son admirables, la espiritualidad que lo rodea y ser el más cercano de los caballeros a lo divino, es su más destacada característica. Él es Shaka, el iluminado, el que con su presencia es capaz de provocar el pánico en sus enemigos, el guerrero celestial de cabellos y armadura dorada que parece inalcanzable. Su estado de meditación constante le permite comunicarse con el dios Buda y le proporciona conocimientos ancestrales del mundo reservados solo para los elegidos, siendo él uno de ellos.

Los ostentosos poderes dignos de ser el poseedor de una armadura dorada, combinados con la sabiduría, inteligencia y control sobre si mismo, lo convierten un poderoso adversario. Rara vez Shaka tiene que esforzarse para acabar con las amenazas que lo acechan, sus habilidades le permiten acabar con facilidad con la gran mayoría de sus adversarios, pero en esta oportunidad, la batalla que se le avecina requerirá que este guerrero ponga en práctica todas sus habilidades. Los caballeros dorados que se le están haciendo frente eran clasificados como de los mas poderosos protectores de las 12 casas, también Shaka era uno de ellos, pero en estos momentos los fallecidos servidores de Athena eran una amenaza para la integridad de la diosa., asi que no le estaban dejando mas opción que enfrentarse a sus antiguos aliados.

Shaka sabía que su obligación era detenerlos, su honor como caballero estaba en juego. Su vida no tenía ningún valor en comparación con el cumplimiento de su juramento, ese era su ideal de vida, no había otra forma de seguir existiendo, el honor era lo más importante. Si tenía que morir combatiendo, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, para él la vida no era tan importante como para el resto, gracias a sus constantes conversaciones con el dios Buda logró aprender lo efímera que es la vida, la brevedad de tiempo en la que el hombre la posee , hace de ella una de las cuantas etapas en la existencia del espíritu, la vida es solo un eslabón esa gran cadena. Solo eso y nada mas, importante para el ser superficial, intrascendente para el dotado de pensamientos divinos.

El caballero de Virgo, abandona su templo y elige el lugar de su muerte, el conociendo de su deceso y la superioridad de su alma le permiten escoger el momento y lugar en que dejara de existir. Su destino como la reencarnación del dios en la Tierra es uno solo, morir bajo los mismos árboles en que su maestro y compañero encontró la muerte hace ya miles de años. El jardín de los Sales Gemelos, es el lugar en que todo va a terminarse, él y los tres caballeros traidores entran al lugar y se deleitan con la paz y belleza del jardín adyacente a la casa de Virgo. Las flores están por doquier y los pétalos de estas vuelan libremente guiados por la suave brisa, en la parte alta del hermoso jardín se encuentra el lugar santo en donde Buda murió, los dos árboles bajo los que su espíritu hizo abandono de su existencia terrenal, trascendiendo hasta lo eterno, los Sales Gemelos.

Los santos se disponen a pelear entregándolo todo en la batalla, pero Shaka sabe mejor que nadie en la clara desventaja en que se encuentra, sus movimientos deben ser perfectos y su estrategia debe salir como espera. Todo es arriesgado y peligroso, pero el no se alarma en lo más mínimo. Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar estaría desesperado al verse superado en número y poderes, menos él. La pelea para el Santo de Virgo es la más importante de su vida, ya no habrá otra después de esta. Su poder esta al máximo y sus hermosos ojos azules están abiertos dejando al descubierto la belleza y profundidad de lo desconocido para la mayoría de los mortales. Sus movimientos son limpios, agiles y el esplendor que desprende su imagen combinada con los sagrados jardines es un espectáculo digno de ser apreciado.

Fallecer en los jardines es su objetivo, por lo que decide atacar a sus enemigos con su mas potente técnica, el tesoro del cielo. Revelándoles a la vez la forma de detener el efecto de esta. La prohibida técnica exclamación de Athena es la única forma de que los caballeros al servicio de Hades puedan seguir adelante, pero el método para obtener la victoria es injusto y poco honorable para sus adversarios, por lo que dudan en utilizarla. Pero Shaka no les deja mas opción que utilizarla, entregándose a la muerte y superando la etapa terrenal de su existencia.

Shura, Camus y Géminis con gran pesar ejecutan una de las técnicas más poderosas jamás creadas, con un impacto similar al Big bang que originó lo existente. Los santos dorados toman sus posiciones y con un gran destello se despiden de uno de los santos dorados mas brillantes de todos los tiempos.

El cuerpo de Shaka desaparece de los jardines con todo lo que hay a su alrededor, solo permaneciendo en pie los dos árboles sagrados en donde tal y como él quería el gran maestro Buda y él su discípulo más aguerrido dejan de existir. Pero, a pesar de que ni la más diminuta partícula de su cuerpo habita en el lugar de la batalla, su espíritu reaparece en los hermosos jardines y sin lesión alguna se despide para siempre de todo lo que amó mientras fue un santo dorado. Con los restos de su sangre escribe sus últimas palabras, sobre los finos pétalos que circulan a su alrededor.

Su voluntad y figura se ven tan inquebrantables como siempre, su caminar es pausado y en su rostro solo se refleja la felicidad. Ya no hay nada, su cometido fue cumplido y sus ojos miran al cielo como si fuera la primera vez en ver la belleza de su vida anterior. Continúa caminando y recordando las palabras de su maestro, estas lo hacen sonreír, Buda siempre tenía la razón y en esta instancia tampoco había fallado.

Con su último aliento expresó su pensamiento culminante…

" _Las flores retoñan y mueren, las estrellas brillan pero eventualmente se apagan, todo muere, la tierra, el sol y hasta algo tan inmenso como este universo no está excluido; comparado con eso la vida del hombre es tan efímera como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en ese corto instante un hombre nace, se ríe, llora, pelea, sufre, regocija, lamenta, odia y ama a otros; todo es transitorio y luego todos caemos en el sueño eterno llamado muerte."_

La presencia del santo de Virgo se desvaneció poco a poco internándose en el infinito. Los tres caballeros que presenciaron su despedida no pudieron contener las lágrimas… Por culpa de ellos un grande había partido..

Shaka de Virgo, el caballero más cercano a dios había dejado de existir…

 **N/A**

Buenas queridos lectores, hoy les traje algo totalmente distinto a lo que siempre hago, espero que les haya gustado.

Entre mis proyectos de fanfics siempre estuvo hacer una historia sobre Saint Seiya, en especial de este caballero, Shaka de Virgo, mi personaje favorito de esta serie. Siento una gran admiración hacia este personaje, lo considero esplendoroso y su muerte es una de las que más recuerdo, para mi presenciarla fue realmente impactante, un momento emotivo y a la vez hermoso, su muerte fue tan digna, tal y como merece un santo dorado de su tipo.

No sé si los sorprendí al cambiar de anime, pero ya está hecho, quería hacerlo y lo hice. En este fanfic se ve reflejado mi profundo amor hacia esta hermosa serie y hacia este increíble personaje.

Como en algunas ocasiones he dicho, coméntenme sus opiniones respecto a la historia, ya sea si les gustó o no. Todas las opiniones son validas las críticas realizadas con respeto me ayudan a mejorar.

 **Saludos**


End file.
